


With Child

by Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-War, Three Men and a Baby, Unexpected Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse
Summary: Harry finds himself unexpectedly in charge of raising his godson, Teddy, and quickly realizes he is going to need help, and he'll need it fast!





	With Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt "Three Men and A Baby" from the 'Pen15 is Mightier' Facebook group. I want to thank my ridiculously talented and patient beta, BrandonStrayne on AO3, for her undying support and for putting up with all my bullshit. :)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne

Harry sat in the dark, somewhat grimy kitchen of Grimmauld Place staring at the sleeping, impossibly small baby with the shockingly teal hair. He reached out and brushed this thumb over one plump hand; the baby twitched and a slight frown briefly crossed the tiny face. Harry suppressed a sigh and turned back to the witch sitting across from him, “Of course I’ll take him, Andromeda. I’m very glad you came to me.”

Andromeda slumped in relief then jumped up to grab Harry into a tight hug. “I know you weren’t expecting this, but you have no idea how grateful I am.” She pressed into him harder, “I love Teddy more than life itself...but Narcissa needs me and I can’t take care of them both, and...”

Harry looked up when Andromeda’s voice stopped and winced at the raw pain he saw in her eyes as she looked at Teddy. He understood. Teddy resembled Tonks much more than Remus and Harry knew what reminders of loss could do to a person. Especially when those reminders were living, breathing, and needy. Still, he knew Andromeda hadn’t asked him to take custody of Teddy lightly. He also knew more than most how bad off Narcissa Malfoy was.

~*

Harry had spoken on behalf of Draco at the Death Eater trials after the war and had convinced the Wizengamot of Draco’s impossible position and forced entry into the ranks of the Death Eaters. Draco was sentenced to heavy retribution costs that cut deeply into the Malfoy vaults, but he had given it willingly.

Unfortunately for the Malfoy patriarch, Harry’s kindness only extended so far and he declined to speak on behalf of Lucius, who was subsequently sentenced to life in Azkaban. When Harry visited Malfoy Manor a week after the trials to return Draco’s wand, he found Draco directing a team of house elves packing up the Manor.

Draco had invited Harry to stay for a drink and they ended up talking for hours about everything from their recent ending of hostilities to their future plans. After they had gotten a few drinks in, Draco admitted to Harry that his mother was not doing well. The stress of the war and the fear of nearly losing Draco had caused her to suffer from frequent panic attacks and overwhelming paranoia. Draco was packing up the Manor to sell what he could to better afford care for his mother and possibly allow her to leave Britain for a while to avoid the constant triggers.

Since that time at the Manor, Harry and Draco had kept up a correspondence and even met up for drinks a few times. They hadn't hung out with each other's friend groups as they still weren't really sure where they stood with each other. Harry just knew he didn't have to pretend to be happy and “ok” around Draco, and Draco appeared to enjoy company that understood his motivations during the war better than most.

~*

Harry sat propped against the headboard, looking down at the baby sleeping peacefully in his arms. Andromeda had left just over an hour ago after arranging for all of Teddy’s belongings to be brought to Grimmauld Place. The room across from Harry’s was made into a nursery, but Harry had wheeled the bassinet into his own room as he didn't trust himself to hear if Teddy woke up across the hall just yet. However, he hadn’t made it quite so far as to actually place Teddy in the bassinet.

He was entranced by the insanely detailed, but miniature features on the baby; He had no idea fingernails could ever be so small, or that such tiny legs could have so many rolls. He was nervous about raising a six month old at just 19 years of age, but he had no doubt he could face this challenge head-on. He loved Teddy and was determined to give him the best life possible—the life he himself never had. With that bolstering thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep, still holding Teddy securely in his arms.

~*

Harry awoke to a piercing wail and nearly dropped the wriggling bundle in his arms. It took him a few seconds to re-orient and figure out what the noisy bundle was. As soon as he realized, he propped Teddy on one shoulder and began patting his bottom to soothe him...only to realize the fullness he was patting was probably the reason for the wailing.

Rolling onto a knee, he popped out of bed and turned to lay Teddy down. He had changed one dirty nappy under Andromeda’s guidance and it hadn’t been that bad, so he was confident he could do it again. Looking around, he realized he didn’t have any nappies in his room. He turned to leave the room to grab some from across the hall, and got a few steps away before remembering one shouldn’t leave a baby alone, at least not without securing it safely.

Harry surrounded Teddy with pillows from his bed. He didn’t think Teddy could roll yet, so he felt he had him super secure on the bed. Feeling proud of himself, he strutted across the hall to gather all the supplies needed for changing a baby, complete with a new outfit for the day. He had been gone five minutes, tops, when he returned to a horror scene.

Poop. Poop everywhere. It seems Teddy was possibly ahead of the curve. Not only had he rolled atop one of the pillows, he had also managed to wriggle his nappy down, releasing the kraken of all poops, which he had then rolled in and apparently, judging by the marks, rolled _everywhere_.

Harry panicked. Teddy was covered, his bedding was covered, his pillows were covered and even though Teddy was no longer screaming, he was delightedly splashing more poo all over. Harry picked up his wand and cast his Patronus to Hermione. He needed backup and she would know what to do!

While waiting for Hermione to show up, he cautiously approached the baby...only to be hit with a smell he had NOT prepared for. Gagging, he retreated again. Seeing that Teddy could not roll _off_ the bed, he padded downstairs to wait in front of the floo for Hermione.

He was starting to get concerned that somehow his Patronus had not reached her when a knock sounded on his door. He raced to the door and wrenched it open, “Why didn’t you floo, ohgodHermionethesmell... _Malfoy!?”_ There on his stoop, stood an immaculately dressed and _very_ annoyed Draco Malfoy. “What are you doing here?”

“Hardly the reception I expected seeing as your annoying stag burst into my bedroom at an unholy hour screaming that you needed help for an _emergency_.”

“B-but, I called Hermione.”

“Clearly you didn’t,” Malfoy intoned dryly, then shifted nervously, suddenly embarrassed to be there if he wasn’t the intended recipient of Harry’s call. “I guess I’ll go and you can call the right person.” Malfoy turned to leave, but paused when he heard a loud, angry wail float down from upstairs. He looked back at Harry and quirked a brow, “Do you have an infant, Potter? Merlin, did you knock up a witch!?”

“No! I...No!” Flustered, Harry scrubbed his hands through his hair. “It’s my godson, Teddy. Surely you know…”

Malfoy’s eyes widened, “I didn’t realize! Andromeda did mention to me she would be placing her grandson in the care of someone else while she helped mother in France….”

The angry wails continued in the background and Draco shook his head, trying to reconcile the pieces of the puzzle that had just slotted into place for him. He shoved past Harry and started heading up the stairs. “What are you doing?” asked Harry.

“Well, obviously there is a baby in need up there and we can’t continue to ignore it. It also seems I am partially to blame for you being with child, so I figure I can try to help.”

“Malfoy, I wouldn’t…” Harry said, following behind him at a slower pace.

“Salazar’s Balls!”

Harry winced as Draco came barreling out of the room, holding his hand over his mouth and nose, his eyes wide and watering. Harry’s mouth opened to say something, but Draco held up a hand. He then pulled his wand and cast his own Patronus, the glowing scorpion quickly skittering out of sight.

“What are you doing? I need to get Hermione here or something...maybe a Priest.”

“I’ve called for Blaise. I happen to know he is very good with babies. He practically raised one of his step-brothers when his mother and the kid’s father fucked off around Europe for a few months when he was younger.”

Harry just gaped at Malfoy. “How long will he take? I feel like Teddy’s been dirty for too…” just then the doorbell rang. Harry turned to Malfoy, who calmly walked down the stairs and opened the door. Harry peeked in his room to check on the screaming baby and confirmed he was fine, albeit still poo-covered and likely hungry. He heard murmuring downstairs and then saw Blaise’s dark head ascending the stairs with Malfoy close on his heels.

“I hear you have a baby problem, huh Potter?” Blaise grinned at him and brandished his wand. “Come watch the master at work.”

Harry silently handed off the changing supplies he had gathered and watched as Blaise confidently strode into his room. He and Malfoy stood on either side of the door and watched from a safe distance.

Blaise cast an Air Freshening Charm around the room, then gently sent a Coloured Bubbles Charm over to Teddy, who immediately stopped screaming and started reaching toward the bubbles that were continually popping and refreshing over him. Blaise then used his wand to levitate the pillows one-by-one and Scourgify each before placing them on the other side of the bed. Working systematically, he gently levitated Teddy around until the bed and the baby were Scourgified as well.

“Where can I wash this little guy? He’ll need a proper bath before his changing,” said Blaise, gently cradling a now naked Teddy on his hip.

“Oh. Er...I...don’t actually know.” Harry hung his head in shame, fighting back tears of helplessness and defeat. It hadn’t even been a full 24 hours and already he had failed Teddy in every way imaginable.

“Hm,” huffed Draco, “It’s oddly refreshing to see that the Saviour isn’t a natural at everything.” Turning to Blaise, “Will the kitchen sink work for now?”

“Sure!” boomed Blaise, “Any small basin will do.”

“Follow me,” Draco turned and led Blaise down the stairs and toward the house’s kitchen. Halfway down, Draco turned back, “You coming Potter?”

Silently, Harry followed.

~*

Forty minutes later, the three wizards were seated around the table at Grimmauld Place with a clean baby contentedly taking a bottle whilst Harry held and gently rocked him.

“I don’t know how to thank you both,” Harry said, forcing himself to make eye contact even while his cheeks pinked in shame. “I knew it wouldn’t always be easy with a baby, but I had no idea…”

“No worries, Harry,” said Blaise. “No one comes into this world knowing how to do everything for a baby. It takes experience and sometimes the help of others. I, for one, wouldn’t mind helping again. That’s one charming baby you have there.” Blaise smiled down at Teddy, whose hair was slowly creeping back to the wild teal locks of its normal state after having turned into the tight curls mimicking Blaise’s own during bathtime.

Harry sighed, and then remembering a question he had earlier, turned to Draco, “How did you know how to get here? I didn’t send location information in my Patronus since Hermione knows the floo address. This house is hidden.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Potter, you know my mother and Andromeda are sisters and still didn’t think my mother, and consequently myself, would know the address of a Black family house? I did try to floo, but the grate address must have changed since my last time here.”

“Oh. Right. That makes sense.” Harry turned inward again, still stressing over the new responsibilities laid out before him.

Draco sighed dramatically. “Potter...would you like us to stay and help a bit longer?” He cringed at his own martyrs’ tone, but he couldn’t be seen immediately as some sap that just helped people willy-nilly.

Harry immediately brightened. “Would you!? I mean, could you? I have tons of room here, you both could take a room and…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Potter, I didn’t say we’d move in!” Draco looked aghast.

Blaise bellowed a laugh as Harry turned bright red yet again. “I-I didn’t mean…” Harry attempted, but trailed off when he realized he did, in fact, mean that they could both move in with him. Merlin, what was he even thinking? He had spoken with Blaise more today than his entire seven years at Hogwarts and he didn’t even _know_ if he and Draco were friends and he was already imagining them moving in with him. He really was not cut out to be a father.

“You know…” started Blaise, stroking his chin contemplatively, “It would actually save us a lot of money to move here. And I am sick of living like a Muggle. It’s not a terrible idea, Draco.”

Harry looked between Blaise and Draco, confused by Blaise’s words. Did they live together? Did they live in a Muggle flat? Merlin, _were they dating!?_

Draco openly gaped at Blaise while a blush crept across his face. “Harry, can we have a moment?” Draco asked through gritted teeth.

“Uh, sure.” Harry stood a little too quickly and nearly toppled over. Draco rolled his eyes again as Blaise winked at Harry. Still confused, Harry hurriedly left the kitchen.

Once Draco was sure that Harry was out of earshot, he turned to Blaise, eyes shooting venom. “What are you playing at!?” he hissed at Blaise. “This is a terrible idea, you CANNOT be seriously considering this!”

All humour had left Blaise’s face as he leveled a glare of his own toward Draco. “I most certainly am NOT kidding. We can barely afford the flat we are in now and I know you want to send more money to your mother every month. Besides—look at the poor guy—he has no idea what he’s doing! He could clearly use the help and it would be a great boost to both of our images to be seen helping _the_ Saviour of the Wizarding World raise an orphan of war.”

“We will not exploit the orphan—either of them—for our own gain. Did you learn nothing in the war!?”

“I learnt plenty in the war,” Blaise scoffed. “Most importantly, I learnt how to survive. I thought you had too. This is a good decision. Don’t let your stupid boyhood crush destroy an opportunity that can benefit all of us.”

Draco spluttered as Blaise stood and swept towards the kitchen exit, “I’m doing it, Draco, whether you are on board or not. Personal motivations aside, I actually think it’s the right thing to do.”

After sitting in the kitchen a moment longer to gather his thoughts, Draco slowly walked to the drawing room where he heard Harry and Blaise talking.

“You’ll really do it? Move in full time? Bloody hell, that would be so fantastic!” Draco paused in the entryway and watched as Potter excitedly addressed Blaise. “Does...does this mean Draco will move in too?”

Draco startled slightly at hearing his first name come out of Potter’s mouth, but he didn’t miss the blush that accompanied it.

Blaised started to speak, but Draco cut him off, “Yes Potter, I’ll be moving in too. After all, this baby is a distant cousin of mine and it would be remiss of me to let him be raised by a Potter and not provide a strong Malfoy role model.” Draco attempted to sneer, but it instead turned into a lopsided smile as Harry directed the full force of his pleasure towards Draco; it was simply dazzling.

~*

Two months had passed since Blaise and Draco had moved in. Teddy slept most nights in the nursery across from Harry’s room, with Draco and Blaise in rooms on either side of Harry. Blaise had shown Harry how to cast a modified Sonorous Charm that worked similar to a Muggle baby monitor to allow Harry to hear when Teddy woke up in the night. In general, Teddy was a happy, delightful baby that slept through most nights. Until now.

Harry paced in his room, gently bouncing Teddy on his shoulder. He couldn’t get him to settle, no matter what he did. He had tried a bottle. He had changed him. He had done the Bubble Charm that he loved. He had done everything he could think of and _still_ Teddy cried. Exhausted, Harry sat on the edge of his bed, still mindlessly bouncing Teddy, when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he said wearily.

Draco entered the room and shut the door behind him. Thanks to his sleep-addled brain, Harry couldn’t contain the gasp at Draco’s appearance. He wore joggers that hung low on his trim hips and an impossibly tight green T-shirt that was definitely too short and left a stripe of skin exposed. Harry thought that if he squinted he might even be able to see the beginnings of Draco’s pubic hair. Yup. He could definitely see it, and it looked so very, very soft. Maybe he could just rest his head on Malfoy’s pelvis for a bit…

“Um...Harry?”

Harry’s eyes snapped up. He realized Draco had crossed the room in the time he had been staring and was now right in front of him. There was no way he could hide or deny the fact that he had been staring at Draco’s exposed skin. Blushing furiously, he jumped up off the bed and began pacing across his room in earnest again. “I’m sorry if we woke you Draco. I just can’t get him settled, I don’t know what’s wrong.” Harry sighed and closed his burning eyes. _Gods, he was so tired_.

“Yes. I thought maybe I could help. What have you tried?”

Harry listed everything he had done and Draco shrugged, “Maybe a warm bath, then?”

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed. “That sounds like a good idea!” He started toward the en suite in his room when Draco stopped him and motioned that he would draw the bath. Harry nodded in agreement and followed him in there.

Harry perched on the toilet as Draco started the tap and then jumped up, “I have something that I think will help.” Draco ran out of the room and came back a moment later with some lavender bath oil. “This always helps calm me down, perhaps it will work for Teddy.” Harry’s lip quirked in a small smile and Draco narrowed his eyes, “Don’t you dare Harry, it is perfectly normal for a man to take a nicely scented bath. I may have a dick, but I’m not a heathen.” Draco turned indignantly back to the tub, his nose in the air.

Harry huffed a laugh, but wisely didn’t say anything more on the topic. “So, how do I keep him in there, won’t he slide around too much in my large tub?” Draco pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“It would probably be nice for you to get in there with him,” Draco said. “He would probably feel more comfortable laying against you than the cold tub.” Draco turned back to Harry, ignoring the slight pink tinge he was sure had appeared on his cheeks. “What do you think?”

Harry shrugged, “It sounds good to me. Here, hold him a sec.” Harry passed the still crying baby to Draco and reached behind him to grab his shirt, pulling it over his head and off in one tug. He then slid his ratty pajama trousers off, leaving him only in his tight, black boxer-pants.

Draco coughed and turned his head. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Harry in his boxers before, but never from so close. Usually it was just as Harry walked from the nursery and back, or a quick jaunt to the kitchen and back to his room. Draco swallowed thickly as he tried not to look at Harry’s tanned, toned skin, or at the deep vee that ran under the boxers and the dark trail of hair that chased it. _Fuck_.

Draco heard Harry enter the water and then softly say, “I can take him again.” Draco walked toward the tub and handed Teddy down. The baby was still fussing, but had worn himself out to soft mewls and the occasional hiccup.

“Well. I reckon I should go back to my room,” Draco said, partially turning toward the door.

“Please stay,” Harry whispered.

Draco turned and silently walked back toward the tub. He sat on the toilet that Harry had recently vacated and leaned back, watching as Harry kept Teddy nestled on his chest, half in the water and gently cupping more warm water over Teddy’s back, rubbing soothing circles in between.

Something happened to Draco as he watched the sweet, domestic scene in front of him. Teddy quieted down even more when Harry started quietly crooning an old Celestina Warbeck song. Draco looked questioningly at Harry. “I don’t know any lullabies, Muggle or Wizard, so…”

“It’s perfect,” Draco said, then slid to the floor and leaned against the edge of the tub. He reached in the water and rubbed soothingly on Teddy’s plump legs until the baby fell completely asleep. “I think we can take him to bed now,” Draco whispered, still looking at Teddy. He looked up when he didn’t hear a response and his heart clenched in longing when he realized Harry had also fallen asleep.

Draco stood and gently took Teddy from Harry’s arms. He cast a quick Drying Charm on him and walked him to his crib in the nursery. He cast a Warming Charm over the sleeping baby and briefly caressed his hair. Then he went back to Harry’s room to get him into bed. When he entered the en suite, Harry hadn’t moved an inch.

Draco dropped to his knees and gently shook Harry to wake him. Harry startled violently and sloshed water over the tub and onto Draco. “Ohmygodwhere’sTeddy!” he yelled, then stood and frantically looked under him.

Draco jumped up and grabbed Harry’s shoulder, “Harry! He’s ok, I took him to bed. You both fell asleep in the tub. He’s ok!”

Harry’s shoulders slumped. Breathing hard, he bent over to allow some blood flow back to his head after the scare. “Sorry Draco. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s ok Harry, I’m sorry I scared you. Come on out.” Draco held his hand out and Harry grasped it to steady himself as he stepped out of the tub. “Let me get us dry.” Draco picked up his wand and cast Drying Charms on both of them and then led Harry to his bed.

Draco turned to leave the room but Harry reached out and clasped his wrist. “D-do you think...would you stay?”

Draco looked at Harry with wide eyes, but silently shoved him over and slid into the bed next to him. To his continued surprise, Harry settled next to Draco and tentatively set his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco stiffened momentarily, but then took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles, slipping his arm around Harry’s shoulders. Harry sighed and was soon fast asleep. Draco followed shortly after.

~*

“Well galloping griffins, what do we have here, little Teddy?” Blaise’s booming voice echoed around Harry’s room and woke him from a very relaxed sleep. He couldn’t recall ever being so comfortable and warm. He also couldn’t recall ever waking up to the intoxicating smell of one Draco Malfoy. Harry’s eyes snapped open as he took in Draco’s rumpled hair and slowly blinking eyes.

“Bloody hell. You stayed,” was all Harry could manage to say before Blaise cut in again.

“Really blokes, I’m quite hurt you had a sleepover without me. Teddy seems quite hurt too,” Blaise chuckled as Teddy giggled in his arms and tugged on an ear, his hair shifting into the tight curls he favoured every time Blaise held him. “But blast it all, I owe Pansy 10 Galleons now.”

“What?” Harry asked, still confused as Draco looked ready to die of mortification next to him.

“Pansy bet me Draco would be in your bed before three months was up. I didn’t think the chap had it in him and figured it would be over six months. Bollocks!” Blaise’s tone didn’t match his words as he grinned widely. “Anyhow, I’m taking this little tyke downstairs for some breakfast. Join us when you’re ready,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. With that, Blaise left the doorway and Harry and Draco silently listened to his voice fading as he cooed to Teddy all the way down to the kitchen.

Harry slowly turned to Draco, who had his head in his hands. “What did they mean ‘in my bed’ Draco?” Harry whispered.

“Oh Harry,” Draco snapped, lifting his head to look Harry straight in the eyes, “I know you aren’t that daft, for Salazar’s sake. Clearly, I like you, and I knew that and you didn’t and I shouldn’t have stayed in your bed. Let’s just forget this ever happened.” Draco’s face was more red than Harry had ever seen it and he looked like he wanted to cry and get sick all at once. He started to scoot out of the bed before Harry came to his senses.

“Wait!” Harry said, grabbing Draco by the wrist again. “I...Well...you see…”

“Merlin Harry, don’t. Just let me go. You don’t have to let me down easy.” Draco tugged against Harry, trying to get out of his grip.

“No! You don’t understand.” Harry shoved his hand through his hair in frustration. “I like you too, ok?” he yelled.

“Trying to tell the neighborhood?” Draco smiled.

“You git.” Harry lightly slapped his arm. “This stuff isn’t easy for me. I didn’t…” Harry sighed, “I didn’t have great models growing up and I don’t really know how to handle this.” Harry gestured between the two of them and looked down, not wanting to face Draco now that he knew how green Harry really was.

“I think we handle it like we want to.” Draco said, then traced a finger down Harry’s slightly scruffy cheek and under his chin. He lifted Harry’s head and slowly glanced down at Harry’s lips, “May I?” he asked.

“Merlin, yes.” Harry groaned and closed his eyes as Draco quickly closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Harry slid his hand up Draco’s arm and into his messy, silky hair, pressing him closer and bearing down slightly.

Draco broke the kiss and leaned back. His pupils were wide and his eyes were brighter than ice on a sunny day. He and Harry stared at each other, both breathing heavily. Harry’s hand was still twined in Draco’s hair. He tugged lightly, “May I?” he smirked. Draco’s lip quirked up and he nodded. Harry leaned in close and captured his lips again, this time shifting his body weight to press Draco into the mattress and climbing on top.

Draco moaned and bucked his hips when Harry’s erection brushed against his own. Harry stilled his movements and broke off the kiss, pressing his head into Draco’s neck. “Merlin, Draco. You’re too bloody hot.”

“Oh?” Draco drawled, “So, I shouldn’t do this?” Draco reached between them and firmly grasped Harry’s cock through his pants. Harry whined and gurgled something unintelligible, but pressed his cock harder into Draco’s hand, his head still pressed tightly into Draco’s neck.

“Look at me, Harry,” Draco whispered in his ear. Harry looked up and Draco smirked at his eyes gone dark with lust. “Budge over for a minute.”

Harry jumped off Draco “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

Draco levelled a stare at Harry, shutting him up immediately. Still maintaining eye contact, Draco drew his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Then he leaned back and lifted his hips, slowly drawing his joggers down. He didn’t have pants on. Harry’s breath exploded out of him when Draco’s flushed, pink cock flipped out of his joggers and lewdly smacked his stomach.

Draco threw his joggers on the floor and then leaned back on the bed, smirking at Harry. “Your turn, big boy,” he said with a wink.

Harry choked on air and then nearly toppled off the bed in his haste to remove his tight pants. Draco chuckled when Harry scrambled back to his side. “Now. Get on top of me again,” Draco demanded.

Harry swallowed and reverently climbed on top of Draco, resting just below his hips, their cocks not quite touching. Draco tsked impatiently, then slid down and nestled their cocks together. Harry keened in pleasure as Draco grabbed his wand and conjured a bit of lube, then started stroking their cocks together.

Harry couldn’t keep upright anymore and leaned down, propping himself on his elbows and catching Draco’s lips in a hot, wet, hungry kiss. Draco pumped faster while his other hand wove into Harry’s hair and held him tight. Both were bucking their hips in tandem until Harry stiffened and groaned loudly as he came in between their sweat-slick bodies. Draco followed a beat later.

Draco slowed his hand and eventually stopped. Harry rolled to the side, his chest heaving, and then propped up on his elbow and faced Draco, tracing one finger in the mess on Draco’s chest. Rolling his eyes, Draco grabbed his wand and cast a Scourgify over them both, “Kinky bastard,” he said with a smile. “Come on, we should check on Blaise and Teddy. You know Blaise always gives him junk for breakfast.”

Harry smiled and wandlessly Accio’d their clothes to the bed. After dressing, Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and they started toward the kitchen.

“You sap,” Draco smiled.

“ _Y_ _our_ sap,” Harry grinned back.


End file.
